


Fallin'

by MyHeartOnMySleeve, NtheDemon, orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Dark, Drug Use, Drugs, Light BDSM, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyHeartOnMySleeve/pseuds/MyHeartOnMySleeve, https://archiveofourown.org/users/NtheDemon/pseuds/NtheDemon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: No one ever thought that zombies could be real. They were just made up monsters in movies and books. But, that was before they came and brought those nightmares to life. How and why were questions only they knew?Or, Where The Seven Deadly Sins are set loose on earth with a mission. Collect twenty million souls in one month and in return they would be free to roam as they pleased. Can they achieve such an impossible task or will they be doom to spend eternity locked in the darkest place known to any creature to live?





	Fallin'

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a challenge on Amino that my partner and I joined in, this story is greatly inspired by Monsta X's Shoot Out, The Walking Dead, and Train to Busan.

Pitch black. Nothing can be seen. The only thing to be seen is the darkness that envelops everything, all that is to be heard was hissing voices penetrating that air around them. Hell was a terrible place to be, no one wanted to be there, not even the demons. There were seven demons that most feared but not many knew they wanted to be free from the captive state that all of them were in. It had been centuries since any of them had seen anything other than the heavy blackness that weighed on the day in and day out. 

“When are we going?” Lust asked in a sultry voice only to be growled at by Wrath.

“Pride hasn’t said to go, we can’t go unless he says….” A dark chuckle followed that statement, “Soon.” Was all the other six heard, they had to wait until the right time to take their plan topside. And it was nearing such a time. They were going to put their plan into action and the world would finally remember they existed as more than just scary bedtime stories parents used to scare their little ones into behaving. 

Suddenly light shifted into the darkness and an evil smile showed, “It’s time boys, let’s go show those humans who we are.” Then the ground shifted around them, smoke flew from the cracks and the seven deadly sins were free to destroy humanity. But if they didn’t meet the requirements in time they would have to go back and live in that hell without any way of escaping. This was their last chance to prove that they were not to be trifled with and Pride would make sure that they would reign on Earth no matter what. He had a plan, and now it was time to watch the world crumble by their hands.

It was nearing dawn as the seven all gathered around one another, they all knew their jobs and they knew them well. Humanity was always after one thing, they are after anything to make them feel good, and they had something to make their jobs simpler. The gold capsules Hyungwon sat on the table between them. Jooheon couldn’t help reaching out to take one in between his fingers and rolling it as he looked between the others. “So this little pill is going to set us all free?” He sighed tossing it back into the pile with the rest. “It had better be a damn good drug.” Hyungwon’s cool stare narrowed the moment the words left Jooheon’s mouth, “It will work because I said it would. Shall we test it on you?” He tilted his head, his words sounded almost sweet but most knew that he would do it just to prove one of them wrong. Jooheon didn’t say anything, all he could do was hold up his hands as a sign of surrender. He wouldn’t push his luck just yet… but Hyungwon always had a plan and no one would cross him.

“You all know your jobs, you all know what needs to be done, so go.” Hyungwon growled out before turning his cold gaze on Jooheon, “Except for you.” He snarled out and watched Jooheon blink before nodding once letting Hyungwon he wouldn’t go anywhere. Once the others left them in their den, Hyungwon spun and stalked towards Jooheon who knew better than move from his chair, “Since you want to test my authority, my vision, you get to be the guinea pig dear Jooheon.” His long fingers plucked a pill from the table and held it in front of Jooheon’s mouth, “Now be a good boy.” 

Jooheon knew he shouldn’t have questioned Hyungwon as he did, but secretly he never minded the punishments that came after. With the pill in front of his mouth, he smirked some as he slowly let his long tongue go from his upper lip to his bottom lip making sure Hyungwon was watching. It was something he only let slip just between the two of them, while he might grumble to the others about some things to the others he really enjoyed it more than he let on but that was a secret between him and their leader. After a few seconds of considering whether or not he should take it or not, Jooheon let his lips part just enough so the other could push the small gold casing past his lips. He wasn’t worried much about what might happen to him because he knew just as well as Hyungwon did, the leader would never hurt them in any way they didn’t like. 

Hyungwon smirked at Jooheon’s antics, he was really the only one to truly test him, the others knew better than question his motives but Jooheon was the first one to open his mouth about what Hyungwon wanted to happen. At first, he didn’t say a word, merely watching Jooheon like he was his favorite little toy until he saw the way his pupils dilated and Hyungwon grinned from ear to ear knowing exactly what was going on. The moment Jooheon turned his lust filled gaze onto Hyungwon, he gripped him by the arm and flung him into the wall with strength most didn’t realize he held. “I see you feel it Jooheonie, I feel what it is doing to you, now this is your punishment…. How does it feel? What do you feel?” Hyungwon whispered against the other demon’s lips and moved his long body firmly against Jooheon’s, “Tell me like a good little boy.” 

Jooheon felt that familiar spark run through him, the one that always told him he was in for the time of his existence. Hyungwon knew just how to play him in every way. Not that he was hard to read at all. No, Hyungwon could read him like he was his favorite book. And Jooheon was all too willing to let him. It didn’t take long for Jooheon to feel the effects of the drug on him. He felt warm and that wasn’t because of the way Hyungwon was staring down on him. His head was swimming as he was made to look up at the other, he couldn’t help the small smirk playing on his full lips.

The moment Hyungwon saw his eyes unfocused, the moment he felt the full length of Jooheon against his leg, he growled against his lips and pushed him onto his knees. “You displeased me Honey Bee, you made me angry, so why don’t you be the good little boy and please me.” He snarled down at him and watched Jooheon lick his lips and slowly take him out of his pants and get to work. Hyungwon growled softly and felt someone move when his cold eyes looked up, they locked with Minhyuk’s. His stare hardened but it appeared the other wanted to see what he was doing to Jooheon so Hyungwon decided that he would discipline the both of them in one single action, “Such a good boy Jooheon, you please me so much.” His long fingers were in his hair and he yanked on the soft strands while keeping his eyes on Minhyuk.

Jooheon could feel the extra set of eyes on them, it didn’t take much to figure out who would be watching them, well him, but right now Minhyuk wasn’t his concern at the moment no the full length in front of him was. He wanted to show Hyungwon that he could, in fact, a good little boy, he could do what was asked of him and if that meant ignoring the other presence in the room then he would do just that. It wasn’t an especially hard task as he was presently occupied working his mouth on the length in his mouth, and the words of praise coming from the other as he did what he was told. 

Growling softly, Hyungwon felt his end coming rather soon, but Jooheon always had a rather enthusiastic mouth when he put it to use. Gripping his hair tightly, Hyungwon fell over the edge and watched Jooheon swallow everything he was given before his eyes narrowed to Minhyuk, “Now that is over, the both of you go do your damn jobs.” He snarled out and watched the others slowly go do what they were told. He made himself presentable and went to go make sure that the pills were being distributed. 

Jooheon was walking rather uncomfortably as he and Minhyuk made their way out to join the other four as they went to do as they were told. “Hope you enjoyed the show back there buddy, of course, we could always go somewhere a little more private and ya know…” Minhyuk looked back at him like he was about to sprout a second head at his sudden offer. He knew he shouldn’t, they were told to go and do their jobs by the only one Minhyuk actually feared but, then again it could be fun. Minhyuk shook his head ridding himself of the obscene thoughts that crossed his mind at Jooheon’s words. “I think you might have better luck offering that to Kihyun instead of me. But,” He pointed towards the cause of Jooheon’s discomfort. “Good luck with that.” Minhyuk was not about to be dragged into whatever kind of power struggle the other had going on with Hyungwon. Not if he wanted to live to see another day... No, he was going to do what he was told.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

A few days went by as the seven started putting their plan into action, it was simple really. All they had to do was tell people it was a new drug that would take them higher than they had ever been before and they just started lining up to get their hands on it. Kihyun made the suggestion to hit the club scene, while a couple had their reserves about it ultimately they were given the ok to go and see what they could do. Kihyun made it look all too easy, he was good looking and knew how to use that to his advantage. A smile, standing a little closer to talk to someone and maybe even a wink and he had everyone in the palm of his hand. It was easy for him, something he was meant to do. And of course, he enjoyed watching so many lines up just to fall prey to him. “What do I owe you for this?” One asked as he was handed the small baggie of gold pills. “Oh, honey, not a thing. Just make sure to enjoy the ride.” Kihyun said as he leaned in a little to whisper the last part in the other’s ear. “And come let me know how far you fly later.”

Changkyun watched his partner trick so many moronic humans into taking the pills that would ultimately kill them, but that was their job. He put an easy smile on his face as he slowly walked past a group just staring at Kihyun, “Pretty ain’t he? Why don’t you go see what he has to offer..” His tone was pitched low and he watched something flash in their eyes as they nodded and made their way to Kihyun as he handed out baggies. It was almost to easy trapping them into their own death, it was also rather fun to watch them destroy themselves just to get the greatest high to be offered. 

As Kihyun made his way back to Changkyun he nodded back to the group that was now trying out their new treats. “It’s like giving a cake to a fat kid, almost too easy.” He watched the other nod with a smile of his own as he looked around to see if there was anyone he could have missed. “I think we should move on to the next club, we seem to have done enough here.” He said trailing a finger down the open part of Changkyun’s button-up shirt. “Or,” He gave the other a look he had seen far too many times not to know what he was about to say next. “We could take a break somewhere private?”

Changkyun watched Kihyun slowly make his way to him and all he could do was smirk, they really were partners in everything, he hummed at his statement before shrugging his shoulders about going to another club. They needed to get the product out because quite frankly he was not even about to piss off Hyungwon, but the damn man in front of him was far too tempting for his own damn good. “I don’t think that’s a good idea, he will know, and you saw what happened to Jooheon so we need to get back to work.” Not that he didn’t want to, that was not it, but they needed to get this done so they could be free and then he could have Kihyun however he wanted him.

“Aww Kyunnie, you have to take away all of my fun.” Kihyun gave the other a pout as he took back his hand. As disappointed as he was to be rejected he knew Changkyun was right, they needed to report back to Hyungwon before long or risk their own lives. “But, you are right. We should go and tell him how things went. And then later, I can have you all to myself.” He had a sly smile playing on his full lips as he turned away from the other. “Let’s go and get the boring stuff over with already.”

Shownu watched the human thrashing in the cell he put him in, Hyungwon said he wanted a test subject to make sure the pills worked, so all he had to do was trap someone and they could watch the madness set it. He growled at the human who was kneeling on the floor begging to be set free, “Not gonna happen, you are our toy to play with, and you haven’t even met the boss yet.” He grinned from ear to ear and watched the human start to cry, it was all too easy and he really did want to play but he had strict orders that he was just supposed to watch and tell Wonho to get Hyungwon. Watching wasn’t fun for him, he wanted to fight and show the humans what they were but that wasn’t the job right now… they needed to destroy most of them before he could play.

Wonho was bored, he was told to stay with Shownu and watch the human they had trapped for any kind of change after taking their little concoction. He didn’t want to just sit in a room and watch, he wanted to be out there with the others in the middle of it all. And when Wonho wanted something he was never quiet about it. He openly voiced his displeasure, so long as Hyungwon couldn’t hear him. “Can you make him shut his fucking mouth?” He groaned rolling his eyes toward the cell. “Better yet can we cut out his tongue?” The look he was given should have been enough to make him think twice about speaking any further, but then again Wonho wasn’t known for keeping his thoughts to himself. “Fine, just make him shut up. His crying is making me want to kill something.”

“You know I can’t, he wants to see everything and not have anything altered.” Shownu shrugged his shoulders and slammed his hand on the bars of the cell watched the human jump and run to his cot to hide. “That at least should keep him quiet for a little bit.” He sighed before looking at Wonho, “Is he coming?” When the other nodded, Shownu stretched his arms out and let a deep sigh,” Guess we have to wait, you hungry?” He turned to ask but stopped whatever else was said because suddenly the long body of their boss made his way down the hall to see what they had found.

Hyungwon didn’t care to greet the other two, he was never one on pleasantries, and right now they had business to deal with. Walking to the cell where his test subject was held, Hyungwon eyeballed the trembling form cowering on the bed, “How long since he took it?” He simply asked and turned to look at the other two, “Has it been more than two hours?” His tone sounded bored, he never changed it but he was rather interested to watch the process happen so he wanted as many details as he could get them.

“Not yet, but it feels like it’s been two centuries with him crying for his mother every few seconds,” Wonho whined as his eyes moved from the shaking human to Hyungwon. “Another twenty minutes or so and it will be. Hopefully something fun will happen between now and then.” He narrowed his eyes at the human before leaning back in his seat again. “It’s not been easy with all your whining either,” Shownu remarked, his eyes never leaving the cell as he watched for any kind of change. “It may be nothing but the whites of his eyes look to be a little more than just bloodshot. It could just be because he has been crying most of the time he’s been in there.”

Hyungwon merely hummed as his gaze moved back to the man in the cell, “Wonho if I didn’t know any better it sounds like you don’t want us to succeed… almost as if you want to go back to where we were.” His long fingers trailing the bars of the cell as he spoke, he was something to really be feared, he rarely lost his temper and he was still terrifying to many. The others learned that rather well and Wonho of all people knew better than to test his temper because it would not end well. He heard the other make a small sound but nothing else was said, good he didn’t want his excuses anyway, so he turned his entire attention back on the man who seemed to be shaking more in his bed.

It wasn’t hard to pinpoint the moment the human started to change. While he could still talk perfectly, the three in the room saw the way his eyes changed, the once clear whites turned into a cloudy grey and red while his pupils glazed over. And if that wasn’t enough, the dark veins becoming visible on his neck and arms should have been. The human was sweating profusely as well indicating an extremely high fever he must have had for a while by then. “It’s happening.” Shownu almost whispered as he watched the man in cell becoming less of a human as the time passed by. 

A few more minutes and he couldn’t even sit up on his own, he was delirious with the fever and kept mumbling randomly as his vision started to fail him even more. It was almost fun for the three of them to watch the monster they were creating. His breathing became ragged as his lungs started to fail. He was dying right in front of them and they were enjoying the sight of it. The moment the human “died” gave the three a bit to worry about. What if the drug only killed them? They were sure if that was the case they would never be able to meet all of the requirements they were supposed to. But that was all short lived as they heard the growl coming from the cell. It was soft at first but grew louder as the once dead body started jerking itself back to some kind of life. Hyungwon couldn’t hold back his small smirk as it got to its feet and shambled towards the bars. Reaching its arms through to try and grab them it bared its teeth as it gnashed at them trying to bite the air in hopes of catching some flesh in them. It was all very interesting, watching a human turn into nothing more than a hungry beast that wanted nothing more than to feast on its prey. “Boys, looks like we won’t have to go back… Ever.” The other two nodded slowly as their eyes gleamed watching the creature still trying to get them through the bars.


End file.
